Supporting Brotherly Hugs
by Coyote-Baybe
Summary: Chapter one is: No Need to get so Freindly! Jeff has a secret he isn't telling Matt, someone knows....but who? What's the SECRET!!!!
1. No Need to Get So Freindly

Supporting Brotherly Hugs By Hollyann Binion  
  
(Chapter One: No Need To Get Freindly)  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not Own Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffery Nero hardy, Amyia Christine Dumas, Patrisha Irein Stratifus(stratus), Adam Copeland, or Jay. Infact I do not own anything. :)  
  
Note: The views and opinions expressd in this FICTIONAL piece, may or may not reflect those of the author. On a side note, although this slash does involve incest, I am not personally suggesting that ANY of the characters are sexually involved, nor are they bisexual. This story came from a mighty need to get creative. I hope you are all OPEN MINDED. I did not right this to express that I feel incest is ok and normal , nor do I say that it is wrong, it's something to be open minded about.  
  
  
  
Matt: We won. Whoa, damn we won.  
  
Jeff: Ah know, damn.  
  
The two were backstage in the midst of celibrating. They had just won the tag team builts from Billy and Chucky.  
  
Matt: You did so good, you didn't even fall down once.  
  
Jeff: I know and you did a perfect twist of fate bro.  
  
Matt:Yeah.  
  
Matt threw his arms around Jeff and gave him a big hug.  
  
Jeff: No need to get so freindly.  
  
Matt: Aw..sorry bro. I'm just so excited.  
  
Jeff: Ma too.  
  
Matt removed his shirt, he was all sweaty from the match, and walked towards the shower.  
  
Matt: I'm gonna take a shower.  
  
Jeff: Hey, you don't gonna tell me twice!......  
  
Jeff:Mmmm....that feels nice. Ooo..yeah, like tha'. Damn right there...mmm....your so good. Ah can't believe Ah don't have to pay you for this. Ah'm sure glad we live together. Mmm....  
  
Amy: I'm glad you like your feet rubbed Jeff. I saw how you landed, figured you may have jammed your ankle.  
  
Jeff: Nah...It's good.  
  
Amy: Then I'll stop.  
  
Jeff: NO!!! Ah like it...it's nice.  
  
Amy: Your an odd ball babe.  
  
Matt: I know he is.  
  
Matt came out of the shower wearing only a towel lowly at his waist.  
  
Amy: Hey sexy.  
  
Amy jumped up and ran over to give him a long drawn out kiss.  
  
Jeff: Ah don't understand you two.  
  
Amy: What do you mean.  
  
She grabbed Matt's hand pulling him back to the shower.  
  
Jeff: That! You to just have sex.  
  
Matt: I'm not complainin' Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Whatever.  
  
Amy: Come on Matt, I need a little help in the shower.  
  
Matt glanced over at his brother who had just finished putting on his shoes. He all of a sudden felt a little weird.  
  
Amy: Come on...please.  
  
Matt: No, I don't really wanna, ok.  
  
Amy:mmmmm...  
  
Matt: Come on now, maybe later.  
  
Amy: Okay.  
  
She smiled and went to take a shower.  
  
Amy: Matt, Jeff, congradulations.  
  
Matt thanked her and went to set next to Jeff.  
  
Matt: What's up with you bro?  
  
Jeff: You two is what's up with ma.  
  
Matt: I don't understand...  
  
Jeff: Your not dating her, you just have sex with her, doesin' that seem wrong to you....  
  
Matt: I do like her, believe me you. I wouldn't JUST be having sex with her.  
  
Jeff: Does she like you?  
  
Matt: I don't really know. I don't know how to find out.  
  
Jeff: Hmm...Ah do understand that one.  
  
Matt: You like a girl Jeff?  
  
Matt smiled and turned into his younger brother.  
  
Jeff: Ah don't wanna talk about it, it's really embarassing.  
  
Matt: Ah'm your brother...  
  
After being in a conversation with Jeff for too long, Matt's southern accient always came back to him.  
  
Jeff: Ah know that.  
  
Matt: Okay you don't gotta say, Ah'll ask around.  
  
Jeff: Don't ask around!  
  
Matt: Chill, I didn't think anyone would know.  
  
Jeff: Well, I did tell someone..because, I wanted to talk about it.  
  
Matt: You told SOMEBODY, before you told me! Ah am your brother, dude that ain't cool.  
  
Jeff: Don't be all like that.  
  
Matt stood up looking sternly down at his brother.  
  
Matt: Ah am gonna, Ah tell you everything.  
  
Jeff: Ah'm sorry Ah didn't tell you, but maybe ah well.  
  
Matt: I hope so...  
  
He smiled and pulled his black curly hair in a ponytail. Then he slipped on a black silk button up shirt and creativly slipped on his black jeans, never loosing his towel. Jeff just laughed.  
  
Jeff: Ah envy for you being able to do that.  
  
Matt: Well I had to learn.  
  
Jeff: Matt, it's not like Ah gonna be looking.  
  
Matt: I guess that's true, and I would be able to wear boxers more often.  
  
Jeff: Ah thought you WERE wearing boxers under your towel.  
  
Matt: Do you shower in your underwear?  
  
Jeff: No.  
  
Matt: Well then.  
  
Amy: Matt I hope your dressed! I wanna go out.  
  
Matt: Ah'm in the middle of it.  
  
Amy: Get Jeff dressed.  
  
Jeff: Ah am dressed.  
  
Amy: What are you wearing? And you better have changed.  
  
Jeff: Ah didn't change.  
  
Amy: Matt change Jeff.  
  
Matt:Errrrr...  
  
Matt grabbed Jeff's travel bag pulling out a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt.  
  
Jeff: Ah don't wanna wear that, you bought that for me.  
  
Matt: I know I did, I packed it in your bag, and your gonna wear it.  
  
Jeff: Damn...  
  
Jeff not being as shy as Matt changed from his wrestling gear right there.  
  
Amy had changed as well into some black pants and a pink tank top.  
  
Matt: See that looks good on ya'.  
  
Jeff: It does.  
  
Matt: Sure.  
  
Amy came between the two.  
  
Amy: Come here...  
  
Amy pulled two small pieces of bangs from his ponytail to frame the front of his face, so it looked better. She turned to Matt.  
  
Amy: And you.  
  
She poured some gel in her hands and slicked it back in Matt hair, so his low ponytail looked better.  
  
Amy: My boyz look good.  
  
She smiled putting one arm around Jeff and the other around Matt.  
  
Amy: Let's go explore New York boys.  
  
Matt glanced over at Jeff and smiled, Jeff recipitated.Neither argued. The three walked in unison. 


	2. Bar Conversation. Confrontation, and The...

Supporting Brotherly Hugs By Hollyann Binion  
  
(Chapther 2: Bar Conversation, Confrontation, and The Dancer!  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffery Nero Hardy, Amyia Christine Dumas, Patrisha Irein Stratidas(Stratus), Adam Copeland, or Jay. Hell but If I did, so good!!! I do own Bartender Heidi, when she's not being a slave to her SCHOOL. I also own Exotic Dancer Holly, well she's me(Only 50 pounds smaller), but I only own my self 14% of the time, don't ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Views and opinions expressed in this FICTIONAL story may or may not reflect those of the author. I am in no, way, shape or form suggesting that incest is "A GOOD THING" nor am I saying that it is "A BAD THING". Slashes, Incest, any form of fictional writting is an expression of creativity. And we here at www.fanfiction.net are just that, creative....  
  
Matt, Jeff, and Amy walked into the bar.  
  
Matt: The Vampiric Domain...  
  
Amy: Sounds sexy.  
  
Jeff: Yeah it does.  
  
Amy: Let's go up to the bar boys. I bet I can drink you BOTH under.  
  
Matt: What? Your crazy girl.  
  
Jeff: Gee...what do you take us for..Light weights.  
  
Amy: Prove me wrong.  
  
The three, with arms linked up to the bar and sat down.  
  
Amy: Hey bar keep got anything we can knock slam these boyz with?  
  
Bartender Heidi: Besides My exotic dancer?  
  
Jeff: Dancer! Where?  
  
Bartender Heidi: She'll be rigth up there in about a half an hour.  
  
The blonde pointed to the round stage.  
  
Bartender Heidi: In the mean time here.  
  
She took out three shot glasses and poured a substance equally into each with a wicked smile.  
  
Matt: What the hell is it?  
  
Bartender Heidi: Need you ask? Be a man and gulp it down.  
  
Jeff grabbed his off the bar and drank it, so did Matt.  
  
Amy: Thanks!  
  
Amy slammed hers down like it was nothin'. A girl could never look so good and pound down a shot like her.  
  
Bartender Heidi: You'll feel the effects in a bit, if you add to it that is...  
  
Matt leaned into the bar with his elbow.  
  
Matt: Is that a promise darlin'?  
  
Bartender Heidi: I guarentee it.  
  
She just smiled and tended to the next person at the bar.  
  
Amy: I like her.  
  
Jeff glanced arcoss the room and shock his head in disbelieve.  
  
Jeff: Wha...?  
  
Matt: What?  
  
He put his arm atound Jeff as he looked where Jeff was.  
  
Jeff: Well ah thought, but...never mind.  
  
Matt: Adam and Jay are here great?  
  
Amy: You guys don't get along in the ring...Why must you take that out of the ring? Why?  
  
Jeff: Gee..now..man, we've always been nice to them.  
  
The two noticed Matt and Jeff right away and came over.  
  
Adam: Hey it's dork chop and chump stain.  
  
  
  
Amy: What I don't get a redicious on screen personna used trash name too. I'm insalted.  
  
Adam: If you insist my brutal scorch cake.  
  
Amy: I feel better.  
  
They sat down with them. It wasn't that the brothers didn't get along so much as they...DIDN'T get along.  
  
Jay: What is up with the matching cloths? Looks kinda gay.  
  
Jeff: Ah'm not gay!  
  
Matt: Hey are shirts are diffrent colored.  
  
Adam: No need to get all defensive ladies, sorry Amy.  
  
Amy: Hey what ya gonna do, I was born with a vagina.  
  
Matt: Wha' do ya' guys gotta act like that?  
  
Jay: Why do you have to talk like you do?  
  
Jeff: Hey back off man.  
  
Adam: This is brutal.  
  
Amy: Come on now, you've said enough guys. Both ya all.  
  
Adam smiled at Amy, he wanted to behave, but it was hard.  
  
Jay: Dude Matt your bro is a little funky and weird.  
  
Matt: So what if he IS funky and weird, Ah still love him.  
  
Adam: By funky and weird he meant gay Matt so you just didn't help.  
  
Matt: Ooo...  
  
Jeff was trying to ignore them, all of them. he ordered another drink.  
  
Adam: Alright, were out of your hair.  
  
Jay: Totally.  
  
Amy: Bye guys.  
  
Adam: Brutal Scortch Cake....  
  
He pointed at her as he walked backwards leaving the bar. Jeff became a bit engulfed in his beer. Matt looked over at him.  
  
Matt: Man, don't worry about them. They'll get theres.  
  
Amy: Yeah, they don't even really mean what they say. They just like to be badass(s).  
  
Jeff: Guys it's not that..  
  
He glanced sharply at Amy, who tried to smile.  
  
Matt: Then what is it?  
  
Jeff: Ah don' wanna talk abou' it.  
  
He easily polished off his beer. Amy just tried to put forth a smile.  
  
Bartender Heidi: And up next me have OUR Exotic Dancer...Holly, she is a fan favorite and guaenteed to give you a rise. And here she IS.  
  
Matt and Amy both focused there eyes to the stage.  
  
Amy: This should be differnt...  
  
Matt: And how...  
  
A blonde women walked from behind the curtain. She had large blue eyes and porn shaped eye brows. Her hair ice blonde and long to her waist. She stood at five foot, with a nice figure(LAUGHS). Covering her petite framming was a sheer black skirt that flowed on to the ground, with a slit clean up the side. On top a black lace tub top. Her hair in big, round perfect curles.  
  
Exotic Dancer Holly: You guys and gals ready?  
  
CROWD SCREAMS  
  
Exotic Dancer Holly: Fina..lllly...Holly..has come back...(silence)...to The Vampiric Domain.  
  
CROWD SCREAMS  
  
Amy: Someone watchs TO much wrestling.  
  
Matt: But she's hot, so I don't care.  
  
Amy: Agreed.  
  
The song Love Fury Passion Energy came on.  
  
Amy: Ooo..I want this for my new intro.  
  
Matt: It is cool.  
  
With the exotic beginning, the dancer moved her hips like a belly dancer. J-Lo and Shikiera together, couldn't shake it THAT well. As the song ragged on her skirt sleed to the ground exposing a pair of small black leather hot pants.  
  
Amy: Nice...  
  
Matt: Amy...I had no idea.  
  
Amy: Get clued in.  
  
She twisted her body, moving it with ease and then going to the ground where she went to her knees. All the while rotating her hips and extending her arms to the sky. She sway her upper half and her lower roatating followed but in and out of such unison.  
  
Matt: Ah'm really turned on...and she is clothed.  
  
Amy: A-huh.  
  
Amy was practically druling. She glanced over at Jeff, he was now watching as well, which was a good sign. She slipped into his lap and put her legs onto Matt, her outer right going inbetween his two legs and her other, the left falling over both of his legs.(sorry long sentence, Hard to explain!!!). To any one watching, the position was a little sexual and deranged.  
  
The dancer crawled aross the floor on her hands and knees, doing amazing things to your mind as she came to the edge of the stage. She got back on her knees and arched her back as she pointed out to OUR x-tream in the crowd. She smiled.  
  
Exotic Dancer Holly: YOU! All three...  
  
She hoped of the stage and stood before them.  
  
Holly: I'm Holly, after each show, I kinda adopt some one to dance for. I pick you three, your a cute couple.  
  
Amy: Cou.....yeah.Cool.  
  
Matt and Jeff both looked at Amy in confussion, then at each other. They shrugged and decided to play with it, it meant free lap dance.  
  
Holly: I'll start with you hun, maybe I can show you some moves too..excite your boys later.  
  
Amy: Really cool.  
  
First Holly arranged their three chairs into a circle, making sure that she could get between each chair easily, and so they could see each other.  
  
Holly: If at any point you get a....I'll say..MIGHTY NEED, please feel free to get up and use the facility it's why bars have bathrooms I swear.  
  
All three just laughed as they awaited their dance. It was strange how the girl took into no account that they were wrestlers from TV, she just played it cool. They liked that.  
  
Holly: Ok Amy...come here. I wont bite. HARD.  
  
Holly took her hand and lead her to the middle of the circle, by this time the rest of the bar had been back to there drinks.  
  
Amy: What do I do?  
  
Holly: What I tell you to do.  
  
Matt and Jeff just smiled. Like (oooo). She then went behind Amy taking her the lowest part of her hips into her hands. She pulled her back against her own body.  
  
Holly: When I move, you move. Have you ever grin danced hun?  
  
Amy: Umm...no, but I'll try.  
  
Holly: It comes natural.  
  
Matt: Ah have a mighty need already, but I'll stay.  
  
Holly: Okay...Heidi hit something nice, but not Queen damn it.  
  
Heidi smiled and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Bartender Heidi: You never let me have any fun....  
  
Holly: Next time, this one is specail.  
  
Over above the music of Rob Zombie's Never Gonna Stop Me, sprung forth. Holly placed her hand at the lower part of Amy's stomache as she began to move. She bent at the knees and dipped down helping Amy guiding her down.  
  
Amy: This is easy...  
  
Holly: Good. Think you've got it.  
  
Amy: Yeah!!  
  
She giggled as Holly took her hands from her waist and ran them up and down Amy's sides as they danced in this postion. Amy took her own hand and placed in on to Holly's outer thigh.  
  
Jeff: Wow...  
  
Matt: Holy fuck, is the correct term.  
  
Holly put her hand on Amy's cheek and pushed her head in Matt and Jeff's general direction.  
  
Holly: Watch them..It's sexy.  
  
Matt: Yeah it is..two girls, fuck dancing as they watch you suductivly.  
  
Both girls looked loningly at the boys. But giggly, under the situation. The song came to an end and Holly sank down ro her knees as she hit Amy on the butt.  
  
Holly: Back to your chair with you love.  
  
Amy: Thanks...wow.  
  
Amy was a little tipsy, and it wasn't the shot drink she had earlier. 


	3. Leave um' High n' Dry

Supporting Brotherly Hugs By Hollyann Binion  
  
( Chapther 3- Leave Um' High and Dry)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any WWF/WCW/ECW/OMEGA superstars mentioned in this fic, darn it.  
  
Note: The views and opinions expressed in this FICTIONAL piece, may or may not reflect those of the author. Als o in this fic I am not promoting incest or suggesting that I either agree or disagree with it under any terms. If asked in court, I pleed the 5th.  
  
Dancer Holly: Need I say next.  
  
She smiled evily, she loved her job, it was decent, yet sexy, and to her own superise she was meeting and TOUCHING her favorite WWF Superstars.  
  
Dancer Holly: Hmm...you look like a good one.  
  
She eyeballed Matt like a piece of candy.  
  
Matt: Bring it on darlin'.  
  
Holly: Please, don't tempt me.  
  
All the while she was still on her knees, she giggled for crawling towards him, his big brown eyes glued to her as Amy's were to his. Jeff was mesmorized be it all. She crawled to him and stopped right before his feet putting her hands on either of his inner knees.  
  
Holly: Excuse me left, right...  
  
He laughed at her reference to his legs. She pushed them apart and was inbetween them slowly she rose up a little more, dancing her way up, like a charmed snake.  
  
Holly: You like?  
  
He didn't speak, it was much like the DUH face. He seemly smiled as she moved her body in ways a dancer never had. There was grace and elligence in her work, but laced in with the motions of a stripper.  
  
Matt: How bout' ya' turn around hun?  
  
Holly: Ooo...a request! The beautiful does speak after all.  
  
Amy had her eyes stuck on Matt's watching him and how he was to react, Holly was right, watching is fun. Holly turned around, with her body still close to Matt she claimed him with her dance. He then sorta of straddled his left leg, but never touching it as she moved. This women did wonders. Still with her broad smile she went behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders, she leaned into him and whispered in his ear. Sweet things, dirty thing, things he liked. She nibbled at his ear softly he pracitically squirmed in his seat.  
  
Holly: A senstive men with VERY sensitive, sentive places.(meaning ear, neck, lips, thighs, wrists).  
  
She giggled glancing towards Jeff, then back at Amy.  
  
Holly: Hmm...I wonder.?....  
  
She trailed back over to Amy and ran her long nails against her jaw line.  
  
Amy: What are you wondering?  
  
Holly: If you'd object...  
  
Holly softly kissed her lips and then turned her gental peck into a deep kiss. Matt was definetly carrying the duh face and Jeff left for the rest room.  
  
Holly: I didn't think you would.  
  
Amy: nah ah....  
  
Holly: And I also wonder...  
  
She glanced at Matt.  
  
Matt: I wont object do what you will.  
  
Holly: You I like! Come here, you too Amy.  
  
They both of course listened to her, she had this strange power, sweet but suductive, she wasn't human they'd decided.  
  
Holly: Okay Amy stand behind me like I was to you.  
  
Amy: Okay!  
  
Amy was almost perky which was abnormal for her.  
  
Holly: And Matthew you get in front here.  
  
Matt: Yes ma'am.  
  
Holly: We're gonna do a little group work.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Holly: Heidi!  
  
Heidi: Queen.  
  
Holly: Is Queen sexy?  
  
Heidi: Don't make me say yes and play it.  
  
Holly: Play....The Thong song, it's befitting.  
  
Heidi: Fine, stupied rap music.  
  
Holly: Silence bar whore and pretend DJ slave.  
  
The music began.  
  
Holly: Now let us try to move as one.  
  
  
  
Amy: Easy.  
  
Matt: If you think I can dance...  
  
Holly: Your WAY to hot, to not dance Matthew.  
  
Amy: Agreed.  
  
Holly: Okay all the while I'm going to keep my eye contact on you Matt you keep your on Amy and then me and well back and forth, it should be confussing and sexy.  
  
Matt: Can do!  
  
They all started to move at first a little off, not really together then Amy remebered how Holly had helped her move by putting her hands on her hips, so she took hold of her hips.  
  
Holly: Good idea.  
  
Amy: Hey I'm smart.  
  
Holly slowly slid her hands down Matt's chest and then back up again. She took his shirt and pulled him in as close as she could bare to get him, tight against her body.  
  
Holly: Now you Matthew, let's get you into a lil grove.  
  
She put on arm around him at the neck and the other his soft of on butt and his leg on the outer most part.(Hard to define). They did a sudductive rolling motion with their bodies it started with Matt, as he started at his chest rolling down into Holly she stated at her back rolling into Amy who just started the repeditivness of the motion. It was a very creative dance move. As the song ended they just laughed, wondering how bad they actually looked.  
  
Amy: That was so fun, I loved it.  
  
Matt: I'm sure we looked like a bunch of fools rotating our hips.  
  
Holly: Who cares as long as we had fun!  
  
Matt: You know I was wondering somethin' ma self.  
  
Amy/Holly: What?  
  
Taking both of his hands he placed them one on Amy's right cheek and the other on Hollly Left, he drew them both into them and engaged them in an intertwinging triple kiss. Like hungry animals, their tongues touched, not knowing who's was whos's, but loving each moment as a new feeling imburt'. Just then Jeff walked out  
  
Jeff: What the fuck?  
  
The three stopped kissing.  
  
Holly: We were just having fun, come here babe.  
  
He came and sat next to her.  
  
Holly: Oh Amy, come here.  
  
She motioned for Amy to get closer to her and as she did, she wiped her lower lip which had a bit of saliva on it from the kiss, it could have been her own. Directing Matt to lean into her with her other finger she did the same to him.  
  
Holly: Jeff says AH.  
  
Jeff: Wha...  
  
As he said with she slid both her saliva(ed) fingers against his tongue adn before he could think about or make any kind of objection she kissed him, sliding then her tongue in his mouth so it could play with his a while. With all the excitment Matt and Amy had decided to rush to the rest room together.  
  
Jeff: Wow...  
  
Holly: Yeah, nice.  
  
Jeff: Your a cool chick.  
  
Holly: Ya' you kinda just kissed your brother.  
  
Jeff: What? I did not..that's...ah...grose!  
  
Holly: You've never thought about it.  
  
Jeff: Well no....Don't ask ma stupied questions.  
  
He turned from her he was queit disgusted.  
  
Holly: It's ok.  
  
She brused a piece of his hair from his face.  
  
Holly: I know.  
  
Just as sudductivly as she came in she went out, Jeff sat alone finding himself in another drink.  
  
*Jeff thought to himself* How do ah see Matt? He's my brother firstly. Well of course he is attaractive, bu' ah don' like him. This is weird, ah see him laying with Amy and ah feel so weird inside. God knows she's attractive, I've wanted her since day one. God ah feel so screwed up righ' now. Ah don' wanna be thinking at all.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden he felt a hand on each of his shoulders.  
  
Amy: Jeff, you sleeping with me tonight ok?  
  
Jeff: What are you tallking about?  
  
Amy: Well I've had Matt.  
  
She glanced at him smiling.  
  
Amy: I think it's time I tried the other Hardy, odds are your just as good, some sort of genetics.  
  
Jeff: And you don' care Matt...  
  
Matt: Nah. We're just freinds, with benefits, besides Ah'm tired and even ah know that a bar bathroom quikie, never really does it.  
  
Amy: Your strangly thoughtfull Matt, or maybe your just strange.  
  
She slipped in a kiss then kissed Jeff right after which throw him off guard but he excepted it and tangled his tongue with hers.  
  
Amy: So lets go already, I'm all excited.  
  
Jeff: Oka' Ah guess.  
  
She tooks his hand and lead him outside as Matt followed behind smiling. 


End file.
